Tagger (Invader: The Series)
The Tagger is the most minor helper for The Invader and a minor temporary antagonist in Rezendeevil's first live-action fictional series, based on real facts, Invasor: A Série (in english: Invader: The Series). He is one of The Invader's helpers who lasts a longer time than the other righthands The Invader has, but with a very few number of attacks. He acts innocent at the first time he is seen, but was a major boost for Rezende's hatred upon The Invader for helping him in kidnap Rezende's younger brother João and to kill him as part of The Invader's intention to make Rezende suffer. Plot Falling Victim After Rezende and his crew coming from Cadet Rodrigues' house to make sure he wasn't killed by The Invader, Rezende, Adriano and Dexter start a video at night to explain a plan to trick The Invader so they could catch him, they would talk with Virgínia and tell her the electric fence and the security cameras in the back of his house weren't working, which was a false information, to see if she would tell The Invader and he would enjoy the occurrence to invade Rezende's house by the back, so they would be there, almost overnight, waiting for him and catch him at once. Their plan to outsmart The Invader succeeded, but not the way they expected. When "The Invader" finally invades by where the three residents expected him to get in by, they hold him in to make him confess his motives to invade. They hear a landing sound like if someone has jumped in, and when the man was walking in, the trio suddenly comes out of their pickup cart and hold the guy down. Rezende kept holding him down while Adriano goes to the front to turn on the lights, the mysterious man mutters he is innocent but Rezende denies his innocence, and tells him he would pay for everything he had done in their house by then, and speaks about the broken wall as an example. Adriano gets done with turning the lights on and Rezende grabs the man up and takes him to the front as he holds him defenceless to avoid him to flee, Adriano pulls out a chair for the guy to seat and stay and Rezende put him on it, then they take off the mask. With the guy unmasked, they are sure at that moment they've finally caught The Invader, Adriano even retorts he was the guy invading Rezende's house but the guy says it was not him, they ask him who was the true invader if it wasn't him but the guy barely mentions about a man when Rezende pushes him to the ground and keeps saying he was lying, the guy says he was sent there by a man in a black mask in exchange for R$ 200,00 because he had been fooled. Adriano lifts him up back on the chair and says to him to tell the whole story rightly, Rezende asks if he was sure that he wasn't the guy invading his house, the guy makes sure it was not him and says he would never invade a house like that but Rezende tells him he just did that, the guy says he was a tagger, Adriano asks if he went there to graffiti their house and the tagger says someone would give him R$ 200 if he did something for him, and that he could not see his face for it was covered in a black mask. The trio still doesn't believe in him and Adriano says he would call the police on him, the tagger keeps swearing he was not the culprit and says he would tell them where he found him but Rezende tells him he had only two choices, either tell the truth or get arrested, the tagger tells he didn't know who he was because he was wearing black clothes but Rezende doesn't get convinced to his words and insists he was lying. Adriano tells the tagger he was wrong twice for having invaded their house and for being an illegal tagger, the tagger says again the unknown man would give him R$ 200 for him to scare some people around the area, and swore being innocent again. The trio get somewhat convinced by the tagger's information but still have some doubts, Adriano even asks Rezende if the true invader was a coward like the tagger, and Rezende tells The Invader surely wasn't as scared as the tagger. Adriano even necks the tagger retorting him to tell the truth. Rezende tells the tagger that if he was lying to them he would be arrested and have no chances of getting free. The tagger swears he met the guy when he was walking by a road and he called him to do a favor in exchange for paying him money, Rezende asks if he knew the man's height and the tagger says he was a bit smaller than him. Adriano still finds the tagger's story not worthy of trust and threatens him if he met him again after finding out he lied, the tagger says the man called him in a small shack in the road nearby, Rezende asks if the referred road was the St. Christopher road and the tagger confirms, that's when they remember of the abandoned orphanage they visited. Rezende asks him once again if he didn't knew that man for sure, the tagger tells the only thing he knew was the man had a strange hoarse voice and that he would give him money if he scared some people around their area, Adriano asks if he has already earned the R$ 200 the man promised but he hadn't yet, Adriano mocks him about his stupidity of doing the filthy work without getting the money first but the tagger tells the man said he would receive the money as soon as he got back to his shack, he mentions that the man sent him because he was fooled by somebody, Rezende didn't get what he said and told him to speak right. When the tagger says the man told him he had got a wrong information, it got the attention of the three, making them think about their plan to lure The Invader. Rezende, finally convinced by the tagger's story, he grabs him brutally and orders him to leave immediately and if he came, even close, to their house again, he would be arrested and would never get free, and Adriano says that before being arrested he would have to deal with him. Before jumping out, he asks for his glasses but the trio didn't let him have them, and finally expelled him from the house. Later, they take in consideration what the tagger said about the wrong information The Invader got, which led them to find a hidden walk-talk glued under their table, by which The Invader knew their plan and sent someone else to outsmart their plan. Not A Victim At All A long time later, The Invader makes up a plan to make Rezende suffer the roughest pain he would suffer so far. He kidnaps Rezende's brother João and leaves Rezende a video in his office showing João being held hostage by someone holding a big gun at João in an unknown shed to tell him his brother has been caught, and sends a message to Rezende telling him to meet him in person in the Tiradentes avenue and to go there all alone, otherwise João would die. Adriano notices that the guy holding João hostage was none other than the tagger they caught when they made up their plan to catch The Invader, driving them extremely angry and mad for not punishing him the right way when they could. Adriano gets against Rezende in not calling anyone else and calls Cadet Rodrigues to have a support and look for details in the video. While the tagger holds João down for The Invader, Rezende obeys The Invader's order and shows up at where The Invader was, where they talk to each other and Rezende tries to understand why The Invader was doing all that for reaching the point to threaten a fifteen year old teenager. The Invader gives Rezende permission to have his "last" talk with João and apparently gets convinced to free him, but he unexpectedly does the exact opposite and orders the tagger to shoot and kill João, and, at the same moment, a loud gunshot is sounded out of the phone, in which The Invader activated the speakerphone so Rezende could hear the noise, driving him insane and fighting The Invader. Later, when João is miraculously revealed to be alive, Adriano explains Rezende what happened while he was out. He had called Rodrigues to try to help them with the situation, and while they were watching and re-watching the video, they noticed something looking exactly like what they found in The Invader's shack when they visited there once. They went there to help João and free him. There, they broke into the shack and Rodrigues shot the tagger right in his chest making him fall flat on the floor and squirm in pain as Adriano frees João, and when they get finally done in untying him out of his chair, the tagger is later shown lying on the floor not to have resisted his bullet wound, not squirming anymore and, therefore, dead. After the relief of having João back safe and sound, Rezende says The Invader has crossed the limits and vows to finish him once and for all the next time they meet. The Invader also gets more mad when he arrives back at his hideout and finds the tagger dead and the rope with which João was being held without any blood, making him realize João was alive and that his plan has shamefully foiled. Personality The tagger, at first, acts like an innocent bystander who was sent by The Invader to backfire Rezende's plan about trapping The Invader, when he says he was just walking by the St. Christopher road when he heard a black masked guy asking him to wear black clothes and scare a group of people around that area, promising the tagger to give him R$ 200 if he succeeds in his mission. As The Invader already knew, Rezende kept on with his trap plan and caught the tagger thinking he was The Invader, and he speaks innocently as he was afraid of them for being caught. After struggling to convince Rezende, Adriano and Dexter he was not the guy invading their house, he gets out with an image of his personality of a innocent victim who was just used by their enemy. But, a long time later, the tagger was revealed to be actually another criminal who works for The Invader. When The Invader manages to capture Rezende's brother, João, the tagger holds him hostage and tied up in The Invader's hideout while The Invader meets Rezende late at night at a wasteland, threatening to order the tagger to kill João. He appears in a video The Invader left for Rezende by The Invader holding a big machine gun at João's head while tied up on a chair, taunting Rezende to be aware that his brother was in danger and to be careful on whatever he would do, showing his sadistic deed through the video as he was helping The Invader to make Rezende suffer targeting his family members. Gallery The_tagger_caught.png|"The Invader" caught by Rezende and the others. The_tagger_dragged.png|"The Invader" dragged by Rezende to the upper terrace. The_tagger_held.png|"The Invader" being held by the trio. The_tagger_unmasked.png|Rezende unmasking "The Invader". The_tagger_interrogated.png|(Adriano: "Well, then it is you the guy who is invading the house here?") "Tis not me..." The_tagger_fallen_victim.png|"It isn't me, it's the guy..." The_tagger_confessing.png|(Adriano: "What guy?! What guy?!") "Some man, I don't know who he is!" 200_bucks.png|"A man out there. He promised me 200 bucks to jump here, dude! Don't report me, please!" Are_you_sure.png|(Rezende: "Are you sure you're not the one invading here?") "Really sure. Do you think I'd be invading a house like that?" I'm_a_tagger.png|"I'm a tagger." Confessing_about_the_man.png|The tagger explaining who sent him there. Wrong_information.png|"He said someone told a wrong information, something like that, I don't know" The_tagger_threatened.png|Rezende threatening the tagger if he comes back at his house. The_tagger_expelled.png|Rezende and Adriano kicking the tagger out. The_tagger_threatening.png|The tagger in a video holding João hostage. The_tagger_threatening_2.png|The tagger pointing his gun to the camera, giving the message to Rezende. Rodrigues_AN_tagger.png|Cadet Rodrigues analyzing the tagger's video. Secret_found.png|Adriano finds the clue to where the tagger and João are. The_tagger_shot.png|The tagger shot by Rodrigues. The_tagger_dead.png|The tagger's death. Trivia *Although having a very short influence throughout the series, he was one of the major causes which increased Rezende' hatred for The Invader, for he helped The Invader in nearly killing Rezende's younger brother, of only fifteen years old. Category:Rezendeevil Villains Category:Vandals Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Nameless Category:Provoker Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Sadists